


I'm with the DJ, ok?

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [22]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompts:How do you think the Papas/Copia would react to a musically talented s/o wanting to join the band?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Reader, Papa Emeritus/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 31
Kudos: 8





	I'm with the DJ, ok?

**Papa Nihil** : Doesn’t understand at first. Sure, he knew you could  _ play _ —but the instruments in Ghost are for Ghouls, who are basically indentured servants! You want to be an indentured servant? Wouldn’t you rather be at the helm in your  _ own _ band? He could certainly try to make that happen for you! You have to explain to him that it was the love of Ghost’s music that pulled you into the Church initially, and that you want to be a part of that energy. Nihil still quite doesn’t get it, but if it makes you happy, he’s sure he can figure out how to squeeze you into the line up. He does warn you that you may be in for a bit of a hazing from the existing band Ghouls …

**Papa I** : He actively enjoys your musical stylings—whether it’s while you’re playing something mellow doing his reading time or softly serenading him in the quad on a mild day—but he’s worried you might find touring a strain. Also: the band Ghouls certainly can be intimidating to newcomers—even if they are bound to do no harm (they certainly seem to find loopholes). But at the end of the day, he thinks this could be a good learning experience for you, especially if putting your own stuff out is something you eventually want to do. He’s happy to find a place for you in the band, but cautions you that you might face criticisms of favoritism—though he’s sure once they can all hear you play, they’ll know you’re up to snuff.

**Papa II** : He gets it, but he doesn’t like it. He’s a very possessive man, and he’d rather keep you all to himself. Of course he knows you’re talented—do you think he picks just  _ anyone _ to be by his side? He’d rather you be here at the Abbey where he can point to you while you’re playing and say, “See that? That’s mine.” He also knows intimately the temptations that arise during a tour, and he’s not keen on someone else snatching you up (of course someone would want to! He did, and he’s got  _ very _ good taste). All that aside, however, he knows he doesn’t  _ own _ you, and—while he can strongly dissuade you—he can’t stomp on your dreams. Of course he’ll find a place for you in the band—but be aware he’s going to find a way to keep a very close eye on you.

**Papa III** : You want to be in the band?! Why didn’t he think of that? Of course! It makes perfect sense. This is going to be so much fun! The first thing he does is arrange a jam session with the band Ghouls. They know you’re his squeeze, so they don’t see anything off that he’d want to bring you around. His ulterior motive is to show them how good you are before they can form any preconceived notions. And it works! The Ghouls all compliment you on your playing, and when Papa announces that you’ll be joining the band, you can see they’re surprised but not put off. It devolves into drinking games, and then spin the bottle (even if Papa never lets anyone other than himself kiss  _ you _ ). It’s a good tactic actually ( _ “I’m smarter than I look,  _ cara _!” _ )—even if you are feeling worse for wear the next day—because the band Ghouls are already bantering with you and forming inside jokes.

**Copia** : He thinks it’s a good idea until he doesn’t. He’d love to have you around … until he remembers what a thot he is on stage. He knows you know—but it makes him nervous to think about you watching him aggressively flirt with the audience, maybe more—his job is recruitment after all. The two of you are going to have to have a frank discussion on what it means for him to lead Ghost and what that means for the two of you and his behavior on tour. It’s not an ideal situation, but you do understand—you knew going into this relationship what duties Copia would have to perform. You assure him, and he proposes that the two of you have check ins while on tour. The band Ghouls aren’t even surprised. They’re always hanging around—so one or the other of them are jamming with you while you hang out in Copia’s quarters—and they know how talented you are. Of course it’ll be fun to tour with you! Just be forewarned that you’re not exempt from prank wars …


End file.
